


Good Morning, Good Morning

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee awakens far too early and all but milks in the sight of Tavros sleeping besides him. [very short!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Good Morning

The early morning supple light was beginning its job of ruining the beautiful, dark, warm night. It was gently easing its way into the bedroom where the two men lay upon the bed, legs interlocked, blankets wrapped around ones leg almost in its entirety before stretching as far as it could towards the other in an effort of covering his rear with the furthest corner of its form.

Gamzee lifted his hand slowly, the underside of his nails caked with mysterious grime that always seemed to grow there while he slept, and pushed his fingers across his face. He was not used to waking up this early, especially on a weekend, and he grumbled gently to himself as he arched his head to peer up at the digital clock which was sitting on their bedside table besides the lamp, a box of necessary adult materials, and a bong which hadn’t been lit in a few days. When the glowing green numbers informed him it was five thirty seven in the morning, Gamzee’s eyes widened significantly.

Holy shit, why was he awake? He hadn’t fallen asleep till twelve, so why was he awake before six o’clock? Hell, waking up at six was a trial and challenge all of itself. Yet despite all this, here he was, awake with the birds who were beginning their morning chorus of celebrating the sun beginning to rise again after another long, dark night. He rolled over onto his side, shifting his leg in a weakened attempt to loosen the blanket which had wrapped around it at some point during the night.

That was when he caught sight of Tavros. Yet that would give the indication that he had forgotten that Tavros was here; and that would never happen in a million years. Tavros’ presence in Gamzee’s life was a given, and had been for so long now the very idea of going a day without seeing his smiling face seemed alien and almost scary. His smile stretched onto his face as he looked upon the other, who had somehow during the night rolled onto his stomach and turned his head and had fallen into a deep, unmoving slumber.

His thick, impressive eyebrows twitched a little as did his eyes beneath his eyelids telling Gamzee he was having a dream of some sort. He hoped it was a good one, since Tavros Nitram had no right to have bad dreams, or worse still, nightmares. Gamzee watched, silently, now laying on his side, as he watched Tavros quietly dream. His round nose twitched a little, the piercing through it unmoving against his tan brown skin and his beautiful lips pulled back in a lazy smile.

Oh good, it was a good dream then.

Knowing he shouldn’t but finding himself incapable of holding back, Gamzee reached over gently and traced his finger tips against the fuzz of the others partly shaved side of his head, avoiding the mo-hawk hair which was a crumbled lovely mess just like it always was in the mornings. He liked the feel of it, the peach-like fuzz of the others shortened hair on his finger tips. Tavros immediately reacted, naturally, turning his head a little but thankfully not waking up.

"You’re a mother fuckin’ miracle," Gamzee whispered as his fingers moved down to run his hand down the others arm gently. "you know that, yeah? I mean, fuck… I don’t know what the Hell I done right to get you into it but I’m pretty grateful." he tilted his head down into his pillow and chuckled a little. "Look at you, precious face with your wicked hair style and eyebrows… can’t believe you didn’t used to be down with those bushy caterpillars of magic but look at them man, they help show so much of your moods and feelings…"

Now he was gushing; he knew this to be true but he couldn’t help it. He loved this man, he loved him so much for both what was inside and what was outside. “You and your caramel skin all taunt and shit, you got power there boy, all for the using and taking of yours mother fuckin’ truly. Pretty damn lucky, you and your thick sexy neck and strong shoulders… how no one else got to you, Hell, that there’s a crime punishable by death.”

So he moved in closer, feeling the heat radiating off of the other as he did so, moving the blanket with him so it now fully covered the other though he loathe to hide that body from sight. No, Tavros was not naked but he had a beautiful form to his body, toned muscles, nothing too jarring, and oh the warmth the boy gave off it was like a living hot water bottle. Gamzee kissed against the others shoulder, eyelids lowering.

"…course that means I get to have that miraculous cock of yours all to myself too and I ain’t gonna be complainin’ about that none…"

"Gamzee."

Hearing his name, Gamzee lifted his head a little, his frizzy blond bangs falling into his eyes as he met Tavros’ rich, deep brown eyes staring down at him. Tavros looked sleepy, but the happy kind of sleepy that Gamzee enjoyed seeing in the others face. Not that, I’m so exhausted from study and work sleepy. That was horribly sad to see. “Hey Tav, did I all up and wake ya? Sorry, man, I got all caught up in a moment…”

"A moment." Tavros snorted, bemused despite his beautiful sleep being interrupted and killed by Gamzee’s lazy mumblings. He brought a hand up, and rested it against Gamzee’s temple. "By yourself, talking about me?"

"It happens now and then." grinned Gamzee, turning his head to kiss lazily at the others finger tips. "Get so taken by what a handsome man I got sharin’ a bed I share with. How can I not?"

Tavros gave a small snort, scooting closer still before leaning in and rubbed his nose against the others slightly more angular one. “I can understand that feeling.”

And, despite the presence of morning breath, the two men wound up wrapping their arms around the other tightly, and the sounds of low hums of mutual agreement, and the soft press of lips touching lips, soon filled the air along with the steadily growing presence of sun light. Beyond the windows, birds continued to ring in the new day with their trill little songs, but for Gamzee and Tavros it felt like it was all for them and nobody else in the world mattered save the one in their arms.


End file.
